Subdural hematomas
by beatrice-house
Summary: House has a seizure
1. Chapter 1

I don't own House

House and his team sit in the conference room, drinking coffee. They are celebrating having solved another case. House stands up and limps over to the white board, when he suddenly collapses and starts to have a seizure. Houses team quickly run to his House and turn him on his side and Foreman calls a nurse for a gurney. The seizure soon ends and they place House on the gurney, Cameron decides to check House's pupils and notices that on of his right eye is filled with blood.

"Shit" says Cameron and then goes on to say "I think House is having a subdural hematomas (in lamens terms he's bleeding inside the brain) we have to get him to the OR stat!"

They quickly take House tho the OR and drill into his skull to relieve the pressure.

They then take House to the ICU and where he starts to wake up.

"hey, how are you feeling?" asks Cameron

"alright, considering you drilled into my skull. Uh, cameron?" said House.

"yes, House" she replied.

"I can't feel my legs!" said House, who is know freaking out.

(Bum, bum, bummmmmmm.)

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own House, but I soon will!

Cameron paged Foreman and Chase, and they took House up to do an MRI.

"The results don't tell us anything, that would cause House to loose sensation in his legs. Plus their no sign of brain damage what so ever" said Foreman looking quite bafalled.

"well he can feel his hips, and pelvis. Unfortunately he can't feel his legs or move them" said Cameron as she walked into the room.

"what the is going on?" said Chase.

"I don't know?" said Foreman in replie.

"dude that was a rehtorical question, you're not suppost to answer it" said Chase who is now looking at Foreman as if he was a dumb arse.

"right, I knew that" said Foreman, trying not to look likean idiot.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own house md if I did I wouldn't be writing these. And neither you nor I we would be watching them and house would never end and seasons would last a life time and house and Cameron would get together.

Okay the ducklings 'team' are still in the conference room (what do they call it in the show is it actually said?) and it been five minutes after we found out that Foreman had no idea what a rhetorical question was. Cameron finally breaks the silence.

"We need to do a head CT scan so we can see the problem" said Cameron.

"Alright I'll go book one" said Chase then leaving the room.

"I'll go talk to Wilson and ask him if he has noticed anything different with House" said Foreman leaving the room.

"And I'll go check on House" said Cameron out loud just before leaving the room.

We know cut to Cameron and she is right out side House's room, she slides the door open and House looks up and sees Cameron.

"Hey, how are you feeling" asks Cameron.

"Alright, I guess I just….it just….what's wrong with me?" asks House who looked and sounded like a little boy.

"We not quite sure at the moment, but we are going to get a ct scan to see if there is something in your brain" said Cameron in a reassuring tone.

Chase comes into the room with a wheelchair.

"We got a machine, but we have to go know" said Chase.

"Okay" said House.

"Chase do you think you could get House into the wheel chair on your own? Or will you need help?" asked Cameron.

"I think I can do it?" said Chase.

Once they got House into the wheelchair and wheeled him to the CT room and put him in the bed the team went into the room with the computers. They have now started the machine.

"What do you expect we will find?" asked Chase.

"Anything that's abnormal a tumour would be the obvious guess" said Foreman.

It only took thirty seconds later for the team to see the problem it was a tumour.

"Man it's already metastasize, there's nothing we can do for him except make him comfortable he probably only got a month to live" said Foreman.

"but, he hasn't had any symptons, I mean no seizure until the subdural hematoma, no headaches or mindgrains, nothing what so ever" said Cameron.

"look we know that not everybody exibits the same symptons of a diease, it can be the same with a brain tumour" said Chase.

They then leave the room and stop the machine, chase lifts House into the wheelchair and no one says a word until they place House back in the bed.

"What's going on?" asks House.

"Um…House…you have a brain tumour, it already metastasize theres nothing we can do, we are so sorry" said Cameron.

"How much time do I have left?" asked House ready to finally show his emotions.

"A month at best" said Foreman.

"I want to see Cuddy and Wilson!" House say's trying not to cry.

"Okay I'll page them now" says Chase.

A few minutes later Cuddy and Wilson enter the room and see House crying.

"What's going on?" asks Cuddy who is now over by House placing her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

House know has his head against Cuddy.

"House has a brain tumour….it metastasize there's nothing we can do" says Foreman.

"how long?" asks Wilson.

"A month at best, it hard to say it could be a week or tommorrow" said Foreman.

"I feel don't good" says House.

Cuddy moves so Chase can help House.

"where?" asks Chase. 

"my head, god I just want to die" House says and starting to cry again.

"well, you've got your wish your bleeding into you brain" said Chase.

"you have two options die now. Or let us fix the bleed. I know people might hate me for this but maybe we should let him go do we really want him to suffer the post op pain when we already know he might not be alive in the next two weeks" said Chase.

All of a sudden House fell back onto the bed and the monitors all went beep. "beep" rang through the room.

"he's gone" said Cameron know in tears"

"time of death 15: 24" (or in 24 hour 3:15 pm).

"we will all miss you House" said cuddy and wilson.

THE END

He didn't die in pain just so you know.


End file.
